


File No. 436

by fondofit



Series: A study of strong bones [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: In which Burnet's thirst for knowledge gets her just a little bit closer to the former Team Skull Leader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling into this ot3 pretty hard. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

“I need you to tell me as much as you can about the Ultra Beast wormhole.”

Burnet can’t help but let the excitement seep into her voice. The grin on her face a beacon into her excitement as she takes a seat next to the kitchen table in order to watch Guzma pause in chopping an onion. A good minute or two passes before the chopping resumes and the former Team Skull leader replies with a clipped, “There’s really not much to say about it. I went in there and came back.”

Well that didn’t really go as planned. Burnet was hoping to have gotten a bit more of an enthusiastic response. At the least any bit of information that she could reasonably use to further her own studies into dimensional wormholes. But she’s anything but unobservant. She can see how tense Guzma has become after asking her question, so she decides to steer clear of that topic for now.

“I see.” She replies with a smile. Her goal wasn’t to make Guzma uncomfortable in her presence. Especially not over a topic that she could easily avoid around him. So she goes for the next best topic she could think of so early in the morning, “So what are you making for breakfast today?”

She could see the tension slowly release from Guzma’s posture as he finishes cutting the onion with one last chop. “Only one of the best things this side of Melemele!” He dumps the onions on a hot oiled skillet, the sound of sizzling becomes their new topic of conversation, saving what little awkwardness had come between them moments ago. “Mac nut sunrise hash made by your boy Guzma here.”

A bright smile blooms on Burnet’s face. She can wait for now, but curiosity will get the better of her soon enough. For now, though, she’ll have a delicious filling breakfast while taking plenty of pictures for Kukui to get jealous over.

\---

She quells the urge to ask Kukui about Guzma for the next two days. She can’t help but be curious; especially when someone so close to her has a first-hand experience with another dimension. 

She’s working at her office in Akala when she sees her husband walk into the room with a grin on his face and take away food in hand. She jumps up from her seat and waves at him, smiling back. It was perfect timing; she was getting hungry.

“We can eat in my office today.” She said while gathering her papers into neat stacks and locking her computer. She grabs the box Kukui hands to her and melts a little inside when the smell of foods wafts to her senses. “You have no idea how good this smells right now.”

 

“I’m glad I could be your ‘knight in a lab coat’ today. But let’s just say you owe me for this and a certain special breakfast made from a certain someone a few days ago. I’m not going to let you off with that.” Kukui says while leaning against her desk. He opened the box and began digging into his meal. Take out wasn’t exactly ideal, but when they’re both crunched for time, they make do with what they can. Especially when it gives them an excuse to see each other while making sure they each have lunch.

“What do you mean?” Burnet asks before taking a bite of her Teriyaki beef plate lunch. She tries to avoid the scoop of mac salad on the one side of her tray. Mac salad was always a treat she liked to save for the end.

“Guzma’s breakfast. That picture wasn’t fair.”

Burnet laughs, “Maybe you can convince him to wake up early to make you something? Or maybe a breakfast for dinner type of thing?”

Kukui nods, “It’s worth asking. The house smelled great by the time I got home that day. “

“It tasted so good, too.” Burnet paused, had Guzma never cooked for Kukui before? Honestly, if someone told her that the former Team Skull leader was a decent cook, she’d have been quick to call their bluff. But he had told her, (after that awkward beginning to their day) that he had to learn how to fend for himself back when he was a kid. He wouldn’t say who taught him the basics of cooking, but she had a hunch it was someone who had at least some sort of decent knowledge of the task. “You should have him cook more often in general. He seems to like it.”

“He makes things when he feels like it, which means it’ll have most of his heart in what he makes.” Burnet watches as her husband gets a little starry-eyed. She always liked that about Kukui, he was pretty open about how he felt about people. They have had conversations about Guzma before, back when he was still in charge of Team Skull. Back then, Kukui would reminisce about being semi-friends with him. How he regret what had happened and how frustrated he was with what Guzma had become. She knew they grew up together on Melemele and heard bits and pieces of what Guzma’s childhood had and had not been, but she merely listened to what Kukui had told her. Putting bits and pieces of their relationship together. It’s why she gave the initial push to bring the former Skull leader into their lives. She knew Kukui would be a bit happier (even more than he already was) and it would give her the opportunity meet the man herself.

It turns out she really likes Guzma. With his bad attitude and even worse use of slang. The phrase “Your boy Guzma” was endearing and Burnet couldn’t tell you the amount of times when hearing it made her stomach flip flop with the acknowledgement that, yes, he was theirs. She loves the fact that his phrase now carries more than one meaning and it was definitely an added bonus when Kukui’s face would flush just a bit when either of them said “our boy, Guzma.”

“Well, you should maybe give him a little nudge. Or even better, make something with him and then save some of the leftovers for me.” 

Kukui’s laugh rang out loudly in her office, so much that Burnet couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. 

“Can’t blame me for trying. Having both of my guys make me something tasty is what dreams are made of.”

“I’m sure I can convince him to do that for you.” Kukui says while finishing off his sticky rice. Burnet sighed when she noticed that Kukui’s plate was almost empty. Lunch was never long enough for her liking, but she was still eager to get back to her research. The more work she could get done, the sooner she could go back home. It took her a minute to realize Kukui was looking right at her, worry marring his normally happy face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just thinking that it’s hard being away from the both of you for so long. I mean, I love the job, but you know.” And she knows he does. He’s just as in love with his work as he is with the both of them. “But we make the best of the time we got together, yeah? You’ll be home with us soon enough and we’ll be waiting.”

Burnet feels a bit of relief lift from her shoulders. So much so that she stands up to kiss Kukui on his hat-covered forehead. “You’re too sweet.” She says as she sits back down to finish her lunch. She thinks of it then, the question about Guzma and his experience with the wormholes, but she isn’t sure if she should ask.

“You want to ask me about Guzma and the Ultra Beast Wormhole, yeah?” 

Kukui must be a little psychic... or he could just read people that well.

 

“Am I allowed to feel awful that I really want to know that information?” Burnet said with a sigh. “Like I could tell he feels really uncomfortable talking about whatever happened there, but I’m just really fascinated with it all.”

“I’m not going to ask him.” Kukui said with such a straight face that Burnet could almost feel the disappointment in his voice. She knows in her heart she wouldn’t dare pick at the wound Guzma carried with him; there was no way she would do that to him. Not when he’s finally opening up to the both of them. She’s about to say so when Kukui continues with, “But I’m sure he’ll tell you on his own time, yeah? He’s got his own things he needs to work out and it can take some time. I trust him. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

Burnet couldn’t help but smile in agreement. 

“Of course.”

\---

“YO BURNET! I NEED TO TALK TO YA!”

The woman in question’s head shot straight up from the relaxing nest of her forearms. She looked around the room, surprised to find that this was her office. She must have drifted off for a quick nap. It took her a moment to realize who’s voice that belonged to.

That voice was something she did not associate with the labs.

She sprung up from her desk, rushing towards the elevator doors. Her assistants watched from their their own seats, a bit apprehensive of the former Team Skull leader invading their research space. Burnet, however, was so surprised that she threw her arms around Guzma’s neck in greeting, squeezing him in a hug. She could hear the audible gasp from a couple of her employees, but she didn’t care. No, right now Guzma made his own way to her lab to see her. Nothing else really mattered at this moment.

Guzma, who was not one for public displays of affection, brought an arm around to squeeze back muttering a “Good to see you too” before disentangling himself from her grip.

Burnet didn’t care. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards her office, calling out, “Don’t interrupt us!” as she entered the room. Once she made sure they were blocked by the wall she leaned into to kiss his cheek. “I’m really happy you came to see me.”

“Yeah well, I wanted to come ‘cause I decided that I should talk to you about… Ya know.”

“The wormholes?” 

“Yeah that.”

She could feel the her heart leap into her throat. “Are you sure?”

“I’m as fucking ready as I’ll ever be at this point.” Guzma scoffed, avoiding eye contact with her. He must be a bit nervous, she thought, so she tugged lightly at his wrist, ushering him towards her chair. If he was willing to come here to tell what she wanted to know, the least she could do was make him as comfortable as she possible. 

In the back of her mind, she wondered if Kukui spoke to him.

“I’m not going to force you to tell me things you don’t feel comfortable sharing. You can make it as straightforward as you want. I just want to know the facts.”

Guzma’s brow droops a bit as he frowns. “The facts, huh?”

“Yes, exactly. I want to know what it’s like there. That would probably be the most important thing. How would you describe it? The place you arrived in.”

“Dark.” Guzma said bluntly. “It was really fuckin weird.” 

“Ah, ok. How so?” Burnet knew she wouldn’t get flowery description of the place out of Guzma. He was more of a man of action rather than words, but even so… she needed description and this lack of it was just a little frustrating.

Guzma made a glance in her direction and continued with a grumble, “Like, it was like you were in a cave, but you weren’t. And those things where everywhere.” He pauses, mulling over his thoughts for a second before continuing, “Yeah definitely like a dark cave. It was kinda blue in there too.”

“Blue?”

“Yeah the walls, ground, the plants if you could even call them that…. Everything had like a shiny dark blue color to it.”

“Interesting. And you said there were UBs all around?”

There was another pause. Guzma began to shift uncomfortably in his chair, trying to focus on something in the room other than Burnet’s inquisitive eyes. “Yeah they were all over, but they normally stayed by her.”

Nodding, Burnet said, “I see. You mind if I write a couple things down?”

Guzma shrugged as she clipped a few sheets of paper onto her clipboard and began jotting down some notes. “What did the cave look like? Other than blue, I mean.”

“It sorta glittered.”

“Like crystals?”

“Yeah, sure. They were all over the walls in there too.”

“Do you mean like stalactites and stalagmites?”

“Naw, like upside-down mushrooms or something coming out of the walls. Could sit on them if you wanted.”

Burnet smiles a little, “And did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Sit on the giant upside-down rock mushrooms?” She said with a laugh. 

“I’m not fucking around here -” Guzma cut himself off when Burnet’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“I know. I’m truly interested in what they looked like, you know?” She gave him a reassuring smile, pen tapping the paper on her clipboard. “Did you actually sit on them? I mean, where they strong enough for someone to sit on? Were they also that blueish color?” She gave him a big, encouraging nod, “ It sounds a little funny, but I’d really like to know.”

Guzma paused for a second, his serious expression slowly into a smug one. He went into an explanation in some of the only ways someone like Guzma could. He wasn’t the best descriptor, but she was getting a better picture of what the place he went to looked like in her mind’s eye. By the time he was done explaining, she got her information and he seemed to act like more like he was in his element now. 

“How about the UB? Nihilego, right?”

“Listen, I stayed away from those things ‘cuz that woman was obsessed. They wanted _her_. That place…” Guzma shook his head, repressing a shudder that Burnet could feel underneath the hand resting on his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure the only reason I was there was to be some kind of bait. Fucking lucky they didn’t go after me cause I’d be in the same way as that woman or worse.”

Burnet wasn’t sure how to respond. Sure she expected something went terribly wrong out there, but to be alone in a place where his life could have been in danger mixed with being alone and being used for someone else’s purpose… she couldn’t think of how to respond to something like that. Not right away. Not for her answer to carry the meaning that she wanted to convey.

“I’m glad you came back.” She finally said, putting the clipboard down. In a quick moment, she was leaning in to wrap her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling into the nest of his hair. “I know Kukui feels the same, too.” She murmurs as she feels the tension dissipate from Guzma’s body. She squeezes him in her arms once more before standing back. “You hungry?”

“Yo, I’m always up for chow.”

Burnet laughs as she pulls him from her chair. “Let’s go get something over at the hotel. They have some good plates on their lunch and dinner menus,” She says as she starts making her way towards the entrance of the labs. Her coworkers and fellow scientists watch until they arrive in front of the elevator. Her hand take ahold of his arm, looping hers with his as a smile blooms on her face. She can tell Guzma indulges her, allows her this much freedom to do with him as she will and she will graciously take what she can get. 

The lunch ends up being one of the most satisfying she’s had in a long time.


End file.
